1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine tool, and more particularly to a cutter holder that can absorb vibration caused by machining.
2. Description of Related Art
A cutter holder is a tool for machining. With reference to FIG. 4, a conventional cutter holder 80 comprises a body 81, a collet 82, a cutter 83, a fastening bolt 84, and a set screw 85. The body 81 has a first end and a second end opposite the first end. The collet 82 is mounted in the first end of the body 81. The cutter 83 is mounted in the collet 82. The fastening bolt 84 is screwed in the body 81 and is adjacent to the second end of the body 81. The conventional cutter holder 80 inevitably generates vibration during machining. The vibration has little influence on processing quality when utilizing cutter holders with shorter lengths. However, for certain cutter holders with longer lengths, the vibration forms obvious marks of machining and a rough surface on a work piece. The conventional cutter holder 80 lacks vibration absorbing structures and consequently is not suitable for larger work pieces.
To overcome the shortcomings of the conventional cutter holder, the present invention provides a vibration absorption cutter holder to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.